


Brennendes Eis

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [36]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Past, Rebirth, Seto is Priest Seto, and, present
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Alles fing mit dem Photo an, welches sie vergangenes Jahr in der Tasche ihrer Mutter gefunden hatte.Nachdenklich starrte sie auf die Farbkopie des Bildes, welches sich selbstverständlich wieder im Besitz ihrer Mutter befand. Ihre Mutter wusste noch nicht mal, dass sie es gefunden hatte.Das Bild selbst zeigte das jüngere Selbst ihrer Mutter mit einem vielleicht einjährigen Knaben auf dem Arm...
Relationships: ?/?
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo^^°
> 
> Ist schon ne ganze Weile her das ich mich an YGO versucht habe.  
> Zudem muss ich gestehen, dass ich von dem Kartenspiel und deren Monstern kaum Ahnung habe.(immer noch nicht*hüstel*)  
> Von der Vergangenheit der einzelnen Charas ganz zu schweigen^^°(was mich aber nicht davon abhält, meine Phantasie zu bemühen und Euch mit meinen Theorien voll zusülzen^.~)  
> Aber wenn ich das alles beachten würde, dann würdet Ihr ja schon alles kennen und ich bräuchte nicht mehr schreiben und Ihr nicht mehr lesen^__^(geniale Logik- oder?^.~)  
> Ich wäre Euch demnach sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr über ganz grobe Schnitzer hinwegseht, bzw. als dichterische Freiheit verbucht^.^
> 
> Als Warnung vorneweg:  
> Der Inhalt wird sowohl Yaoi/Slash, als auch heterosexuellen Inhalts sein.  
> (Keine Sorge: verschiedene Pairrings^.^)  
> Zudem werden ein oder zwei OCs auftauchen, die eine nicht ganz unwichtige Rolle spielen.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Nix meins- bis auf diese Storyidee und die OCs- und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.  
> (Dieser Disclaimer gilt ebenfalls für die folgenden Kapitel!)
> 
> P.S.: Ich werde das Alter einiger Charas etwas verändern. Also bitte nicht wundern^.^

Alles fing mit dem Photo an, welches sie vergangenes Jahr in der Tasche ihrer Mutter gefunden hatte.  
Nachdenklich starrte sie auf die Farbkopie des Bildes, welches sich selbstverständlich wieder im Besitz ihrer Mutter befand. Ihre Mutter wusste noch nicht mal, dass sie es gefunden hatte.  
Das Bild selbst zeigte das jüngere Selbst ihrer Mutter mit einem vielleicht einjährigen Knaben auf dem Arm. Hinter ihnen war eine grüne Hecke in Form eines Hundes zurecht gestutzt und ganz weit hinten im Hintergrund konnte man die verschwommene Silhouette eines Towers ausmachen.  
An sich nichts besonderes an dem Bild.  
Wenn sie jedoch bedachte, dass sie aus den ersten zwanzig Lebensjahren ihrer Mutter nichts wusste und sie auf dem Bild um die sechszehn sein musste, gewann das Bild an Bedeutung. Zudem machte sie der kleine Junge neugierig.  
Ihre Mutter umklammerte ihn, trotz ihres Lächelns, als ob ihr Leben von ihm abhinge. Zudem wirkte die junge Frau auf dem Bild, trotz der scheinbaren Fröhlichkeit... gebrochen... das war das einzige Wort, welches ihr einfiel, wenn sie sich das Bild anschaute.  
Warum bewahrte ihre Mutter solch ein Bild über die Jahre hinweg auf, beziehungsweise trug es immer bei sich, wenn es scheinbar keine so glückliche Zeit repräsentierte? Hing das mit dem kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm zusammen? Aber warum hat sie ihn dann nie erwähnt?  
Warum schwieg sie sich über die ersten zwei Jahrzehnte ihres Lebens aus?  
Es schien, als hätte das Leben ihrer Mutter erst begonnen, als sie auf ihren Vater getroffen war... Erst ab dem ersten Treffen zwischen den Beiden schienen die Erzählungen von Seiten ihrer Mutter zu beginnen.  
Und all das hat schließlich dazu geführt, dass sie trotz ihrer anfänglichen Bedenken- ihre Mutter muss einen guten Grund haben, warum sie nie über ihr Jugend und ihre Familie erzählt hat- mit der Recherche begonnen hatte. Und diese wiederum haben sie hierher geführt: nach Domino- City.  
Alle Wege schienen in diese Stadt zu führen.  
Auch ihr Vater hat sich vor zwei Jahren beim Battel- City- Turnier seinen Dämonen in dieser Stadt stellen müssen.  
Die Familie sprach nicht darüber.  
Dennoch wusste sie bescheid.  
Sie hatte jede Nacht von den Geschehnissen des Tages geträumt.  
Konnte somit genau nachvollziehen, wie es schlussendlich zu solch einer Eskalation kommen konnte.  
Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten fand alles ein gutes Ende.  
Und der Hohepriester war so stur wie ein Esel als er seinen Millenniums- Stab ausschlug und jede Berührung damit vermied, als wäre er hochgiftig.  
Ihr war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass die Kette und der Stab auf ihre wahren Meister warteten. Durch die Zeit hindurch auf die warteten, zu denen sie gehörten. Und ihr war genauso klar, dass ihre Familie sich ihrer nur begrenzt bedienen konnte. Die Fähigkeiten dieser Gegenstände noch um ein vielfaches höher waren, als sich das irgendwer ausmalen konnte.  
Woher sie diese Informationen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es so war.  
Von daher hatte es sie auch nicht weiter überrascht, als sich der Stab gegen ihren Vater gewandt und ihn soweit getrieben hatte.  
Es hatte sie jedoch überrascht, dass Seto Kaiba, der doch für seinen Ehrgeiz bekannt war, den Stab gemieden und auch sonst alles was mit der alten Magie zu tun hatte, bis aufs Blut verleugnet hat.  
Es war, als ob er sich insgeheim vor etwas fürchtete. Als ob sein Unterbewusstsein ihn vor seiner „alten“ Vergangenheit warnen würde.  
Schulterzuckend tat sie es ab.  
Deswegen war sie nicht hier.  
Soweit sie wusste, war der Tower im Hintergrund der alte Kaiba- Tower.  
Seto hatte nach der Übernahme der Firma den alten Tower dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und auf den Überresten sein eigenes Mal der Macht gesetzt.  
Deswegen konnte sie übers Netz keine weiteren Infos finden. Weder Baupläne oder sonstige Pläne, die sie als Anhaltspunkt benutzen konnte.  
Was sie auch gut nachvollziehen konnte: weder Genzaboru noch Seto wären so dumm diese Wunderwerke der modernen Technik derartig der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen.  
Blieb ihr also nur noch die Möglichkeit direkt vor Ort zu recherchieren.  
Dieser Gedanke führte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Seit etwa sechs Stunden befand sie sich auf japanischen Boden.  
Vor ungefähr zwei Stunden hatte sie das möblierte Appartement bezogen, welches sie bereits von Deutschland aus gemietet hatte.  
Um ihre Spur ein wenig zu verwischen, falls ihre Mutter oder auch ihr Vater hinter ihr Lügengeflecht kommen sollte, hatte sie ganz öffentlich in ein Hotel in Tokio eingecheckt und für einen Monat im Voraus bezahlt.  
Zum Glück hatte sie vollen Zugriff auf die Vermögenswerte der Familie Ishtar.  
Nun, es hatte durchaus einen Vorteil, wenn ein ganzer Clan durch die Zeit hindurch sich mit der Regierung immer wieder gut stellte- beziehungsweise, die Regierungen sich mit dem Clan gut stellen mussten. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass die Ishtar im Grunde genommen durch die Zeiten unermessliche Reichtümer aufgetürmt haben, die sie meistens dazu benutzten die Beduinen- Clane zu unterstützen, wenn ein mageres Jahr war und natürlich auch dazu, ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen- den Schutzaufgaben des Ishtar- Clans.  
Aufgaben, die schon mehr als einem Clan- Mitglied das Leben gekostet haben, weil es bis zum Schluss seinen angetrauten Bereich vor Plünderern und Schatzsuchern verteidigt hat.  
Denn seit der Zeit der Pharaonen hatte es sich der Ishtar- Clan zur Aufgabe gemacht, jene Stätten zu bewachen, die von der alten Magie durchflutet waren.  
Dabei handelte es sich nicht nur um Gräber, sondern auch um alte Tempel oder ganz einfache Orte in denen die Grenze zwischen dem Schattenreich und der Realität so dünn war, dass selbst ein unsensibler Trampel die Magie an diesem Ort spüren und vielleicht in Versuchung geraten könnte sie für seine egoistischen Zwecke zu benutzen.  
Jeder der dem Clan der Ishtar angehörte, spürte die Magie.  
Wer die Magie nicht spürte, wurde gar nicht erst aufgenommen.  
Und eben weil sie sie spürten und ihre Macht ein wenig einschätzen konnten, gaben sie ihr Leben um diese Orte und Artefakte zu schützen.  
Was einst mit der Bewachung des Grabes des einen Pharaos angefangen hatte, war jetzt in der Gegenwart zu einem ausgeklügelten Netz verschiedener Wachposten über gesamt Ägypten und darüber hinaus ausgewachsen.  
Als Wohnstätte, wenn man denn davon sprechen konnte, diente immer noch das Grab des Pharaos. Doch inzwischen ähnelte es eher einem großen verwinkelten Labyrinth, in dessen Mitte das ursprüngliche Grab zu finden war. Zudem fand sich dort eine Bibliothek, wie es sie nirgends mehr auf der Welt gab. Schriften aus allen Zeiten und Sprachen waren dort zu finden.  
Wissenschaftler würden geradezu in Verzückung geraten, wenn sie von diesem Ort wüssten- eine zweite Bibliothek von Alexandria.  
Aber vieles geheimes Wissen befand sich dort.  
Wissen, welches nur für die inneren Mitglieder, den harten Kern der Ishtar- Familie zugänglich gemacht wurde.  
Der Ishtar- Clan sah sich nicht nur als Wächter, sondern auch als Bewahrer von Wissen.  
Viele die dem Clan angehörten, wussten noch nicht mal, wo sich die Hauptwohnstätte der Ishtars befand. Selbstverständlich wussten sie über den Pharao bescheid. Der war schließlich immer noch in den alten Legenden des Wüstenvolkes zu finden. Aber wo sich seine letzte Ruhestätte befand, wussten sie nicht.  
Dort lebten nur jene, die direkt mit der Familie Ishtar verwandt waren.  
Die das Blut der alten Wächter in sich trugen.  
So wie sie.  
Shaila Ishtar.  
Das nächste Oberhaupt des Clans.  
Denn bei ihr handelte es sich um das einzige Kind ihres Vaters.  
Trotz der Drohungen seines Vaters hatte ihr Vater weder ihre Mutter verstoßen, noch hatte er, so wie es ihr Großvater verlangt hat, eine aus dem umherziehenden Volke zu der seinen gemacht.  
Seit ihrer Geburt, seit siebzehn Jahren, haben sich ihre Eltern nicht mehr gesehen. Und alles wegen ihres Großvaters, diesem tyrannischen, herrschsüchtigen und den Göttern sei Dank so was von toten...  
Weiter kam sie in ihrer Hass- Triade nicht, da sie in ihrer Gedankenversunkenheit in jemanden hinein rannte.  
Benommen akzeptierte sie die Hand, die ihr wieder auf die Beine half.  
Hörte eine belustigte Stimme liebevoll schimpfen:  
„Mokuba, dein Elan in allen Ehren, aber solltest du trotz allem nicht in der Lage sein, zu sehen, wohin du gehst? Oder brauchst du eine Brille? Vielleicht wäre ein Besuch beim Friseur auch nicht schlecht...“  
Ein fast entsetztes: „Nein!“ brachte den ersten Sprecher zum lachen.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden war sie wieder in der Lage klar zu sehen. Erkannte, dass sie zu einer niedrigen Mauer geleitet worden war, und die beiden Sprecher sich links und rechts von ihr niedergelassen hatten.  
Der Ältere von ihnen schien Mitte zwanzig zu sein, während der jüngere vielleicht zwei, drei Jahre jünger als sie sein musste. Obwohl er fast genauso groß war wie sie. Zudem konnte der Teen eine lange schwarzglänzende wilde Mähne sein eigen nennen, bei der ihm die Ponyfransen in die schönen blau- grauen Augen fielen.  
Demnach konnte sie sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum der Ältere der beiden einen Friseur- Besuch bei weiten vorziehen würde.  
Immer noch nicht ganz bei sich, hob Shaila eine Hand und strich durch den Pony des Jüngeren und meinte leise:  
„Nur ein wenig den Pony schneiden. Damit man deine schönen Augen wieder erkennen kann.“  
Nachdem sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde ihr klar, wie respektlos sie sich eigentlich verhielt. Schließlich war sie in den jungen Mann hineingerannt, auch wenn sein Begleiter es anders zu sehen schien, und SIE „empfahl“ dem Fremden einen Friseurbesuch.  
Hastig stand sie auf und verbeugte sich mit einem dahin gehaspelten: „Entschuldigung.“ vor den beiden.  
Ihr Kreislauf dankte ihr die schnelle Bewegung damit, dass ihr erneut kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam, saß sie erneut auf der Mauer. Der Jüngere von beiden hockte mit besorgter Miene vor ihr und um ihre Schultern spürte sie den stützenden Arm des Älteren.  
„Alles wieder in Ordnung?“, fragte der Jüngere.  
„Ich denke schon.“, nuschelte Shaila peinlich berührt.  
Ihr Unbehagen brachte den jungen Mann neben ihr zum Lachen:  
„Keine Sorge, einen Zusammenstoß mit diesen Dickschädel haben die wenigsten unbeschadet überstanden.“  
Empört fuhr der Jüngere auf:  
„Noah!“  
Lachend wehrte Noah ab:  
„Stimmt doch, Mokuba. Selbst Seto und ich kommen gegen deine Sturheit mitunter nicht an. Und das will schon was heißen.“  
Shaila beobachtete fasziniert, wie Mokuba mit einem Hauch von Röte auf seinen Wangen verlegen nach unten schaute.  
Um ihn aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu befreien, lud sie die beiden als Entschuldigung und Dankeschön zu einem Eis ein.  
Beide nahmen mit leuchtenden Augen die Einladung an und schneller als sie gucken konnte, hatte sich Noah rechts bei ihr eingehakt und Mokuba links. Gutgelaunt steuerten sie das nächste Cafe an und ließen sich beide je einen großen Schokoeisbecher bringen.  
Schmunzelnd genoss Shaila ihren Krokant- Becher:  
„Ihr seid wohl zwei Schleckermäuler- mh?“  
„Oh!“, winkte Mokuba lachend ab. „Das ist noch nichts gegen Seto, wenn der seinen Heißhunger auf Schokolade bekommt.“  
„Genau.“, stimmte Noah zu. „Wenn der Gute seinen Jieper bekommt, sehen wir zu, dass wir unsere Vorräte schnell aus seiner Reichweite räumen und beten zu allen bekannten und unbekannten Göttern, dass Rose daran gedacht hat die Süßigkeiten- Bar und das Eisfach mit Schokoladen- Eis wieder aufzufüllen.“  
„Wer ist Rose?“, fragte Shaila neugierig.  
Die beiden junge Männer schauten sich an, ehe sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln gleichzeitig: „Eine Perle.“ sagten.  
Ihr verwirrter Blick muss Noah dazu veranlasst haben, weiter ins Detail zu gehen:  
„Sie stand schon vor meiner Geburt in den Diensten der Kaibas und ist die Einzige, die alle Tiefs in dieser Familie ohne zu klagen über sich ergehen ließ und immer noch bei uns ist. Und es waren eine Menge Tiefs.“  
Der letzte Satz klang bitter.  
Zu bitter für einen jungen Mann seines Alters.  
Dann jedoch machte es „Klick“.  
„Kaiba?“, keuchte Shaila fassungslos auf, ehe sie mit ihrer Stirn voran den Kopf auf den Tisch legte. „Das bekomme auch nur ich fertig: an meinem ersten Tag in Japan ausgerechnet in die berühmtberüchtigten Kaiba- Brüder zu rennen.“, murmelte sie verloren.  
„Ist das ein Problem für dich?“, hörte sie Mokuba unsicher fragen.  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und blickte in sein verwirrtes Gesicht:  
„Solange ich keine Anklage wegen Körperverletzung an den Hals bekomme?“, zwinkerte sie ihm lächelnd zu.  
„Wenn es dich beruhigt,“, grinste Noah verschmitzt. „akzeptieren wir das Eis für den Schreck. Zudem bezweifle ich irgendwie, dass wir irgendeinen Anwalt dazu bekommen würden, gegen einen so hübschen Engel wie dich Anklage wegen solch einer Lapallie zu erheben.“  
Jetzt war es an Shaila zu erröten und verlegen auf die Tischplatte zu schauen.  
„Charmeur.“, wisperte sie berührt.  
„Aus Leidenschaft.“, lachte Noah, nahm ihre Hand und berührte ganz gentle- like kurz mit seinen Lippen ihren Handrücken, ehe er ihre Hand mit blitzenden Augen wieder frei gab.  
„Wie dürfen wir unseren feurigen Engel denn nennen?“, fragt er weiter und spielte dabei auf ihre feuerrote Mähne an, die ihr in lockeren Wellen bis zur Hüfte reichte.  
„Shaila... Shaila Omura.”, stellte sie sich mit dem Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter vor. Außerhalb Ägyptens wusste kaum jemand, dass sie dem Ishtar- Clan angehörte und dabei wollte sie es auch belassen.  
Sie war zwar in der Lage sich zu verteidigen, aber wozu eine Entführung oder ähnliche Szenarien provozieren, wenn man sie von vornherein vermeiden konnte...  
Schließlich war der Name Ishtar in bestimmten Kreisen wohlbekannt.  
Bei einigen war er als Legende verschrien.  
Andere wussten aufgrund blutigen Lehrgeldes oder anderer Erfahrungen, dass es sich dabei um einen ernst zu nehmenden Gegner handelte, der ihrer Meinung nach die besten Schätze Ägyptens vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit- also ihren Augen- versteckt hielt. Die Gefahr, die dahinter schlummerte, sahen diese Idioten nicht. Sie sahen lediglich das ganz große Geld, welches sie bekommen würden, wenn sie diese unschätzbaren Kostbarkeiten an private Sammler veräußern könnten.  
Die Gräber und Schätze, die der Clan bereits der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht hatte, nannten sie Brotkrummen, die nur Hunger auf mehr machten. Sie nannten den Clan machthungrige Despoten die sich einen Spaß daraus machten ihre Machtposition den Beduinen und der Regierung gegenüber auszuspielen.  
Es stimmte schon, dass das Wüstenvolk sich dem Clan gegenüber zu bedingungsloser Treue verschworen hatte. Da wurden sogar alte Familien- Fehden beiseite gelegt, wenn der Ishtar- Clan um Hilfe bat.  
Selbst das Volk, welches sich von der Wüste abgewandt und in den Städten Zuflucht gefunden hatte, gab sein Bestes, wenn ihm ein Skarabäus aus Lapislazuli, dem Zeichen der Ishtar, gezeigt wurde.  
Denn es gab nur einem Clan, dem es nach den Pharaonen gestattet war, jenen blauen Halbedelstein und zudem noch in Form des Skarabäus zu benutzen. An der Unterseite trug der blaue Käfer das Siegel der Ishtar.  
Und nur das Clansoberhaupt war in der Lage jenes Siegel zu zeichnen. Es war nicht kopierbar. Gleichzeitig dienten die Skarabäen zur „Überwachung“ des Trägers. Sobald der Träger vorsätzlich von seinen Befehlen abwich oder den Skarabäus für seine Zwecke benutzte, verschwand das Siegel auf der Bauchseite des blauen Käfers und dem Betrüger wurde jede Hilfe versagt. Zudem wurde er je nach Grad seiner Schuld mit Verbannung oder gar dem Tode gestraft.  
Ein weiteres Überbleibsel der alten Magie, welches durch ihre Familie floss. Ihre medialen Fähigkeiten schob sie ebenfalls darauf. Schließlich konnte ihre Tante Ishizu ebenfalls durch die Schleier der Zeit schauen. Auch wenn sie dafür die Kette benutzen musste. Ohne die Millenniums- Kette waren Ishizus Fähigkeiten mehr als latent und bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie die ihren.  
Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, wollte sie gar nicht so genau wissen, zu was sie fähig sein würde, wenn sie die Kette um ihren Hals trug.  
„Du sagtest vorhin, dass du dich erst seit einem Tag in Japan aufhältst...“, unterbrach Noah ihre Gedankengänge. „... dafür hört sich dein Japanisch aber wie das einer waschechten Japanerin an?“  
„Meine Mutter ist Japanerin.“, beantwortete sie seine indirekte Frage. „Und zudem spreche ich noch jede Menge anderer Sprachen, als wären sie meine Muttersprache.“, grinste sie ihn an.  
„Tatsächlich?“, versuchte er es in lateinisch.  
„Tatsächlich!“, bestätigte sie im belustigt eine Augenbraue hochziehend ebenfalls auf Latein.  
„Faszinierend! Wie kommt’s?“, wechselte Noah wieder ins japanische, damit sein kleiner Bruder der Unterhaltung folgen konnte.  
„Familiengeheimnis.“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Abends lag Mokuba mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in seinem Bett.  
Er hatte den Nachmittag mit Noah und Shaila genossen.  
Dieser Nachmittag hat ihm ein Stück von Shaila gezeigt, der ihm damals verschlossen geblieben war- zwangsweise.  
Diesen Nachmittag würde er für immer in seinem Herzen einschließen.  
Denn heute hat er Shaila das erste Mal lachen sehen.  
Er hat gesehen wie lebenslustig, fröhlich sie eigentlich war.  
Und er hatte sie umarmen können.  
Umarmen und berühren ohne befürchten zu müssen, ihr unermessliche Schmerzen zu zufügen. Ihren Geruch nach Sonne hatte er tief in sich eingesogen. Ebenso ihr Shampoo, welches ihre wunderschönen feuerroten Haare wie Pfirsich duften ließ.  
Er konnte jetzt einen anderen Geruch mit ihr verbinden als dieser ständige Hauch von Krankheit und Qual der immer über ihr gelegen hatte.  
Er dankte allen Göttern für dieses wunderbare Geschenk.  
Und betete gleichzeitig dafür, dass die Götter ein Einsehen hatten und ihr nie ihre Erinnerungen zurückgaben.  
Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er nie mit ihr über alles reden konnte. Seine Fragen nie beantwortet werden konnten.  
Er hatte zwar nur ihre letzten achtzehn Jahre mitbekommen und sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, wie es soweit mit ihr hatte kommen können, aber egal was vorher gewesen war, es konnte die Qualen dieser Jahre mit Sicherheit niemals aufwiegen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurz nach dem Klingelzeichen schaffte sie es zur Tür ihres Klassenzimmers.   
Was musste die Direktorin auch solange über die Vorzüge der Schule reden. Dabei gingen viele der Neuerungen auf das Spendenkonto der Kaiba- Corporation zurück.   
Es hatte eben auch seine Vorteile, wenn zwei Brüder einer weltumspannenden Firma auf die eigene Schule gingen.   
Dann konnte die Direktorin sicher sein, dass immer mal wieder Spenden reinkamen, damit man den Brüdern auch ja einen gewissen Standart an Bildung bieten konnte und der Rest der Schule profitierte davon ebenfalls.   
Shaila musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als sie an den fast schon beleidigten Monolog der Dirketorin zurückdachte, als diese sich über den Starrsinn von Seto Kaiba aufgeregt hatte.   
Der Junge wollte gar nicht mehr zur Schule kommen.   
Schließlich könne er das schon alles und der Schulbesuch wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Um seine Aussage zu untermauern, wollte er sogar die Abschlussprüfungen ablegen. Da war der Gute gerade mal zwölf gewesen, als er das der Direktorin an den Kopf geknallt hatte.   
Nur auf Druck der Behörden sei er schließlich doch in die Schule gekommen. Als die Behörden ihm damit gedroht hatten, Mokuba aus seiner Obhut in die eines Heimes zu geben. Erst da habe er sich der Staatsgewalt gebeugt und folgte der Schulpflicht. Natürlich hat der Junge es am Anfang nicht sein lassen können die Lehrer der Naselang auflaufen zu lassen, indem er ihnen bewies, dass er es besser wusste als sie.   
Nachdem er in der ersten Woche jeden Tag aufgrund seiner Aufmüpfigkeit nachsitzen durfte, unterließ er es den Lehrern sein Wissen unter die Nase zu reiben und sagte nur noch etwas, wenn er gefragt wurde. Selbstverständlich waren seine Klassenarbeiten, Aufsätze und Referate Spitzenarbeiten, die den Arbeiten seiner Klassenkameraden meilenweit voraus waren.   
Gott sei Dank war der jüngste Kaiba von einem anderen Schlag.   
Um einiges aufgeschlossener als sein älterer Bruder.  
Shaila war sich sicher, dass die Direktorin noch ewig mit ihrer Schimpftirade weitergemacht hätte, wenn sie sie nicht mit einem diskreten Räuspern auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hätte.   
Mit einem ungeduldigen Wedeln ihrer Hand hatte die Direktorin ihr klar gemacht, dass sie zu ihrer Klasse gehen konnte.   
Schnell straffte sie ihre Schultern, klopfte an die Tür und trat kurz danach ein, ohne die Aufforderung ihrer Klassenlehrerin abzuwarten.   
„Ah, unser Neuzugang!“, kam ihr Frau Haruda zwinkernd entgegen. „Ich nehme an, unsere Frau Direktorin hat mal wieder kein Ende gefunden.“  
„Ich denke, wenn sie nicht mit einer Klage rechnen müsste, würde sie ein Buch über SEINE „Eskapaden“ an IHRER Schule schreiben.“, grinste Shaila gutgelaunt zurück.   
Ihre Bemerkung brachte ihre Klassenlehrerin zum lachen.   
„Wie recht Sie doch haben.“  
Shaila folgte Frau Haruda ein wenig weiter in den Raum hinein und wandte sich dann zur Klasse:  
„Hallo! Mein Name ist Shaila Omura und ich werde euch ab heute ein stückweit begleiten.“  
„Mehr Details!“, rief ein blonder junger Mann, den sie als Joey Wheeler identifizierte, in den Raum.   
„Wo bleibt denn der Reiz des Kennenlernens, wenn ich euch jetzt schon alles über mich erzähle?“, fragte sie mit rauchiger Stimme zurück und kassierte einige Lacher als Joey daraufhin rot anlief.   
Da sie aber den Standartfragen vorbeugen wollte, fing sie dann doch an, ein wenig über sich zu erzählen:  
„Ich zähle siebzehn Lenze, ging letztes Jahr in Deutschland auf die Schule und lebe abwechselnd je ein Jahr bei meiner Mutter und dann eins bei meinem Vater.“  
„Du bist ein Scheidungskind?“, erfolgte die neugierige Frage von einem ihrer Klassenkameraden.   
Shailas Miene verschloss sich, ehe sie ein kurzes: „Nein.“ in den Raum bellte. Sie hatte nicht vor in der Öffentlichkeit die inneren Angelegenheiten des Ishtar- Clanes auszubreiten.   
Jeder im Raum spürte, dass Shaila nicht weiter zu Scherzen aufgelegt war und hielt sich mit seinen Fragen zurück, bis sich hoffentlich zur Pause die Gewitterwolken wieder verzogen hatten.   
„Shaila, bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, damit wir mit dem Unterricht fortfahren können.“, versuchte ihre Lehrerin die Situation zu entschärfen.   
Knapp nickte Shaila ihr zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach hinten, wo noch der einzige freie Platz im Raum zu sein schien.   
Auf ihren Weg ließ sie neugierig ihren Blick schweifen und blieb dabei an der schlanken Gestalt eines jungen Mannes hängen, der an der rechten Fensterreihe saß. Die ganze Gestalt vibrierte vor unterdrückte Energie und Macht. Die stolzen karmesinroten Augen musterten sie neugierig.   
Die violetten Augen seines Sitznachbarn schauten nicht minder neugierig.  
Und obwohl sich die beiden jungen Männer so ähnlich sahen, dass man sie ohne weiteres auch für Zwillinge halten könnte, wirkte der Kleinere von ihnen irgendwie... schutzbedürftiger?... das Wort war es eigentlich nicht, welches sie suchte. Wusste sie bereits aus ihren Visionen, dass man Yugi nicht unterschätzen durfte. Auch wenn er noch lange nicht an die Macht des Pharao heranreichte.   
Milde lächelnd grüßte sie die beiden mit einem Nicken und nach einem kurzen Zögern wurde es erwidert. Von beiden.   
Sie spürte auch die neugierigen Augen der anderen Schüler.   
Woran ihre Jungen- Uniform vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig war.   
Und schließlich war sie bei der letzten Bank angelangt.   
Als sie aufblickte verhakten sich ihre fliederfarbenen Augen mit den saphirblauen ihres Gegenübers.   
Sie erkannte in ihnen den Unwillen den Platz neben sich freimachen zu müssen. Deswegen holte sie ihr strahlenstes Lächeln heraus und bat den Besitzer dieser eisigblauen Augen überaus liebenswürdig:  
„Kaiba- san, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie die Güte hätten Ihre Tasche vom Stuhl zu nehmen.“  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und der Rest der Klasse hielt die Luft vor Spannung an, da sie schon fest damit rechneten, dass Seto in die Luft ging. Stattdessen zog er jedoch nur elegant eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und fragte vornehm desinteressiert:  
„Und wenn nicht?“  
„Tja,“, überlegte Shaila mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen. „Dann sehe ich mich entweder genötigt eine Tafel Schokolade zu spendieren und wenn selbst das nichts nützt...“, seufzte sie theatralisch auf. „... sehe ich mich leider gezwungen auf dem teuren Stück Leder Platz zu nehmen- ohne Rücksicht auf den Inhalt.“   
Die scharfgeschnittene Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stückchen weiter, jedoch nahm Seto tatsächlich seine schwarze Ledertasche vom Stuhl und stellte sie neben sich ans Tischbein gelehnt ab.  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm Shaila Platz:  
„Bist du eher der Vollmilch- oder der Zartbitter- Typ?“  
„Bitte?“, fragte er leicht verwirrt zurück.  
„Ich habe dir eine Tafel Schokolade versprochen- schon vergessen?“  
„An Alzheimer leide ich noch nicht.“, schoss er zurück.   
„Habe ich auch nicht behauptet.“, lächelte Shaila immer noch.   
Jedoch konnte das nicht über das Vergnügen in ihren Augen hinweg täuschen.   
Trotz der hartnäckigen Gerüchte über den Eisblock, neben dem selbst die Arktis wie eine warme Karibikinsel wirkte, kam sie nicht umhin ganz versteckt in den kalten Saphiren ebenfalls Vergnügen an dem Schlagabtausch zu entdecken. Zudem wusste sie von dem gestrigen Nachmittag, dass auch der perfekte Seto Kaiba seine Schwächen und Macken hatte. Das seine Brüder ihn trotz der negativen Presse liebten und bedingungslos hinter ihm standen.   
Sie bezweifelte, dass Seto sich dieses Vertrauen mit seiner Kälte verdient hatte. Die Gewissheit, dass auch ein Seto Kaiba nur ein Mensch mit all seinen kleinen Macken war, erlaubte es ihr, sich ihm so zwanglos anzunähren.   
„Würde es dich ganz arg enttäuschen, wenn ich dir verrate, dass ich eher der Nougat- Typ bin?“  
„Einer von der zartschmelzenden Sorte- ja?“, zwinkerte sie schelmisch.   
Und schaffte es, dass Seto Kaiba, eine Person, von der bekannt war, dass sie eigentlich in der Öffentlichkeit eisern an ihrer kühlen Maske festhielt, in warmes amüsiertes Lachen ausbrach.   
„Das bleibt abzuwarten...“, erwiderte er ihr Zwinkern hintergründig und erreichte, dass sich auf den Wangen seiner neuen Sitznachbarin eine interessante Röte ausbreitete.   
Den Göttern sei Dank, brauchte Shaila nicht darauf antworten, da Frau Haruda ihr Geplänkel mit einem verwirrten Räuspern unterbrach.   
Kam eben nicht alle Tage vor, dass der Klassenneuling es schaffte,   
Kaiba- san aus seiner Schale hervorzulocken.   
Danach ging es ungestört im Unterrichtsstoff weiter. 

In der Pause konnte sie weites gehend in Ruhe ihr Buch lesen, da sich keiner ihrer Klassenkameraden traute, den abweisenden Blick Kaibas herauszufordern.   
Doch als es zur nächsten Stunde läutete, wurde es wieder interessant.  
Denn kein geringerer als Marek Ishtar betrat den Raum.   
Ein kollektives verhaltenes Seufzen schlich sich durch den Raum, als die Mädchen sein Erscheinungsbild von oben bis unten in sich aufgenommen hatten: die sandfarbenen Haare fielen ungebändigt über seine Schultern, am Oberkörper nichts weiter als eine ärmellose Jeansweste, bei der die ersten drei Knöpfe wie selbstverständlich geöffnet waren und damit freie Sicht auf den muskulösen Oberkörper, sowie die durchtrainierten Oberarme gaben, an denen goldene Armreifen steckten.   
Von der durchwaschenen Jeans, die gerade noch so an seinen Hüften hing, wollte Shaila gar nicht erst reden.   
Im Großen und Ganzem schrie die Erscheinung Mareks:   
Sex auf zwei Beinen.   
Allerdings machte er sich nichts aus den Eindrücken, die er bei der weiblichen Schülerschaft hinterließ. Scheinbar teilnahmslos schweiften seine Augen über die Klasse, als er seine Unterlagen auf dem Lehrertisch ablegte. Nur kurz hielten sie bei Yami inne. Und nur der trainierte Beobachter war in der Lage, den Respekt, der kurz in den fliederfarbenen Augen aufblitzte, zu erkennen.   
Als er jedoch Shaila neben Seto Kaiba erkannte, wäre ihm fast sein Lederetui aus der Hand gefallen.  
Shaila jedoch begegnete seinem Blick offen und ohne irgendwie erkennen zu geben, dass sie einander kannten.   
Was, bei allen Göttern, machte sie hier?  
Aber gut, das Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen.   
„Hallo, ich bin Marek Ishtar.“, stellte er sich ruhig vor. „Da eurer Geschichtslehrer in den Ferien einen schlimmen Unfall hatte, jedoch über gute Beziehungen zum Museum verfügt, bat er mich solange für ihn einzuspringen, bis er wieder auf den Damm wäre. Und das kann noch eine Weile dauern. Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“  
„Ja,“, kam es verträumt von einer Schülerin. „Sind Sie Single?“  
Die Verblüffung musste ihm anzusehen sein, denn Anzu, die gleich in der ersten Reihe saß, verschluckte sich an ihrem Lachen, welches sie zu unterdrücken versuchte.   
Dann jedoch besann er sich auf die Frage und antwortete stirnrunzelnd:   
„Nein, ich bin verheiratet und habe eine Tochter in Ihrem Alter.“  
Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen schlich sie durch die Bankreihen, während Yami versuchte sein Amüsement unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
Shaila war die Tochter Mareks?   
Götter, die Götter hatten wahrlich einen komischen Sinn für Humor.   
Und so wie es aussah, war das Töchterchen ohne das Wissen ihres Herren Vaters hier. Dazu die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihr und Seto und es versprach ein phantastisches Schauspiel zu werden.   
Er brauchte sich nur entspannt zurücklehnen und genüsslich beobachten.   
Er kam aber nicht weiter dazu sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, da Marek mit dem Unterricht begann. Und wie sollte es anders sein- altgriechische Geschichte. 

In der großen Pause kam sie ebenfalls um eine Massenbelagerung ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden herum. Denn kaum das es klingelte, stürmte ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf mit einem kurzen: „Hi Marek!“ ins Klassenzimmer und blieb direkt vor ihrem Tisch stehen.  
„Seto, du hast mal wieder dein Lunch verg... oh, hallo Shaila. Hast du was zum Mittagessen dabei?“  
Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und brach in hellen Lachen aus, als Mokuba dann die Lunchbox anstelle direkt vor seinem großen Bruder, in die Mitte des Tisches stellte und ihr mit einer einladenden Geste klarmachte, dass sie sich ruhig bedienen konnte.   
Der Blick Setos war Gold wert.   
„Eigentlich wollte ich in die Cafeteria gehen... aber wenn ich schon so nett eingeladen werde?“, zwinkerte sie Mokuba verschmitzt zu.   
Der Junge zuckte mit der Schulter:   
„Rose packt sowieso immer zu viel ein. Da kann so n Spatz wie du ruhig mit zulangen.“  
„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Seto neugierig dazwischen, während er sich ebenfalls am Bento bediente.   
„Noah und ich sind gestern in sie reingerannt. Oder sie in uns...“, klärte Mokuba seinen Bruder schmunzelnd auf.  
„Und da ich einer Klage wegen Körperverletzung entgehen wollte, habe ich beide zu einem großen Eisbecher eingeladen.“, ergänzte Shaila die Story ebenfalls schmunzelnd.   
„Ich hoffe doch, dass du jetzt danach nicht am Hungertuch nagst?“, zog Seto fragend seine Augenbraue hoch. Er kannte doch die „süßen Zähne“ seiner Brüder.  
Doch tief in den Saphiren konnte sie den Schalk tanzen sehen.   
„Selbst wenn,“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „... würde ich mich jetzt die nächsten vier Wochen auf die wunderbaren Kochkünste eurer Rose verlassen.“   
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schüttelte Seto lediglich den Kopf.  
Das zeigte Shaila jedoch, dass er ihr deswegen nicht böse war.  
„Was macht Marek hier?“, erkundigte sich Mokuba neugierig.   
„Er ist die zeitweilige Vertretung unseres Geschichtslehrers.“, zuckte Seto ungerührt mit den Schultern. 

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
